Starvation
by Dommmm
Summary: Just a collection of all of the one-shots I wrote for the Starvation one-shot challenge.
1. The Way It Is

**I'm quite proud of this one! The prompt was ''envy.'' It's coming from Glimmers POV.**

* * *

******The Way It Is**

___Hatred._

That's exactly what's going through my mind right now. Even though I could have any guy I wanted, I had my eyes set on him. Cato. Back home, all the guys would throw themselves at me if they got the chance, but not him, he picked that psycho over me. He picked Clove. I'm not supposed to feel envy, rejection. Other girls should feel that towards me.

And It's just not fair.

Because I have to sit here, pretending to be asleep, while they kiss, hug, all the rest of it. Maybe if Clove was dead, then Cato would choose me instead. But still, there's always the girl from District Four. I'm sure he'd rather have me than a girl with a permanent stench of ocean, though.

It seems everyone in this arena has someone they can trust.

___Except me._

Well, I'd rather have no one than be one of the disgusting lovers from District Twelve. It's so fake that it makes me want to throw up.

___Oh, Katniss, I love you!_

___Peeta, you're the only one for me you know!_

Yet here, in the arena, they've abandoned each other. I highly doubt either of them would care if their so called lover died. Maybe I'd kill lover-boy, just to see. Then she couldn't be so lovey-dovey could she? And then I'd kill Clove, and have Cato all to myself. Well, for a short time anyway, because only one of us can come out of this alive. And no matter what, it will be me.

I roll my head back to look at the stars, atleast, I think they're stars. Unless the Gamemakers have put them there as an illusion.

I've never truly appreciated how beautiful the sky is at night. At least it's a distraction from noise Cato and Clove are making. But then the stars, my only distraction, are completely blacked out, definitely an illusion. Some Gamemaker probably decided they don't want pretty skies, either that or they picked up that it was distracting me from the love birds and they wanted me to hear every little sound, as a form of mental torture. This is, the Hunger Games after all. I stop to blink, a long one to get rid of the stinging in my eyes, I really need to sleep. Yet how could I, when Clove and Cato are making all that noise?

They still haven't brought back the stars, much to my dismay. But then I realise the Gamemakers didn't take away the stars. The swarm is just blocking our view. Before I can even shout to run, the rest of them are up on their feet, Clove stumbles a bit, but Cato helps her.

___What about me?_

And then I see them. Tracker jackers, all of them flying straight at me. I scream for Cato, for Marvel, even for Katniss Everdeen, the girl we wanted dead. I scream for anyone who could help me. But they don't. I've bee left to suffer, alone. There's one sting, and then another, and then another and another, and the there's so many I think the tracker jackers may have picked my body clean of skin. And then I drop to the ground.

And I'm left lying here, on the floor, still envying that girl from District Two, Clove. With the little strength I have left I turn my head to look at the rest of my body, and I wish I didn't. I truly wish I didn't. I don't think Clove realizes how lucky she is. One, she had him, Cato, the one guy I couldn't get. Two, she didn't look like a monster. And that's exactly what I look like. A monster.

And so, as I lay here, awaiting death, the only thought going through my mind is pure envy.

And that is the thought that shall forever inhabit my mind.


	2. Seek and Destroy

******Definitely not my best but I wrote this when I first started writing. The prompt was ''epic.'' It's from Cashmere's POV.**

* * *

******Seek and Destroy**

It begins. ___Now._

I've been in this screwed up arena for three weeks. And I am going to get of here ___today_. No matter what.

''Justin!'' I shout out. I know he's there. He's been hunting me since I killed his district partner. And now I'll kill him with the very same weapon. With her blood still clutching onto my hatchet.

''I'll kill you!'' A deep voice groans.

I turn around just in time, and jump out of the way as his sword stabs into the ground.

''Found you.'' I whisper, fixing a dark glare onto him. I run at him, with full speed and jump up, high, and then slam back down with my hatchet. Sadly, he rolled out of the way.

''Damn it.'' I grunt, clutching my weapon with both hands.

''I'm so very sorry Cashmere, but ___I'm_ going to win!'' He cackles, jumping up and doing a spin, before swinging his weapon down at my head. I quickly do a twist out of the way, and slam my hatchet into his leg. He screams in pain, but doesn't slow down one bit.

''All the more reason for me to kill you.'' He smiles, as we both run at each other. He swings his sword at my head, but I duck, and go in to cut off his foot. He jumps up before the blade get anywhere near him, and kicks me in the stomach.

''Screw you.'' I mumble, trying not to give in to the searing pain in my abdomen.

''Your already screwed.'' He says, swinging his sword in all directions at me. It comes in from the left, and I block it with my hatchet. But he's much stronger than me, and I almost drop my weapon. I know very well what all the sponsors will be thinking. He was their favourite before the games began. ___Justin _this and ___Justin _that. What about me? Cashmere? I've been the victor before the games even started. Gloss won last year, and I don't want to be the laughing stock of the family by dying now.

''Bring it.'' I scream, running full pelt at him, before slamming my foot into his jaw. I land on the ground, but soon I'm up again and slamming a fist into his crotch.

''You..pay..for that!'' He grumbles, but it's obvious even talking is hurting him. Well, good. Because if he can't talk then surely he cant fight. Just like all people from district two, then.

''Bring it.'' He whispers, pain obvious in his voice. I nod my head, and then I'm above him, bringing my weapon down. He lifts up his sword with out hand, and I manage to knock it from his grasp. But not before my own weapon has flown out from my clutch. I curse, but stand in a fighting position. He does the same, and we both run at each other. I spin in the air and kick his neck, and his groans as his fist connects with my chest. We both fall on the ground in a heap, and I jump up before he does. He looks up just as I slam my elbow into his stomach, and he screams in pain.

''Did that hurt, honey?'' I ask him, sarcastically. He grabs me by the neck, and I can't breathe.

___I can't breathe._

No. It wasn't supposed to end like this. I can't die now.

''Please.'' I say, in between various failed attempts at breathing.

___Can't...breathe._

''Bye bye, Cashmere.'' He laughs. But as he laughs, his grip loosens. And I break free.

''I'm not done yet.'' I shout, running at him, and slamming a kick into his chest. He steps back, winded from the shot. I take this as an opportunity to slam my elbow into his nose. He falls on to the ground, in a puddle of his own blood. He tries to shout at me, but I just put my foot over his face.

''I think ___your _the one ___I _should be saying bye bye to.'' I smile, jolting my foot backwards.

___Snapping his neck._

I can't help but smile when I feel his bones ripple against my foot. Just as I thought. I won the Hunger Games. And I loved ___every_ second of it.


	3. When Blood Spills

******I'm not 100% sure but I think the prompt was ''brutal.'' It's coming from Enobaria's POV. :)**

* * *

******When Blood Spills**

He's coming for me. I can hear him.

___Idiot._

Does he not know that messing around with me, will get him the most painful death possible? Does he not know, that he is no match for me?

''Thistle, come out, I don't bite!'' I shout out, jokingly. That stupid district eleven boy thinks he can overpower me. I've been training for this my entire life. I can sense danger- I can smell it. I can cut him up in more ways than he thought existed. Yes, he doesn't know what he's got himself in for. Slowly, I pull out the knife which looks like it can do the most damage. The one I was sent by my sponsors, handle made of gold, huge blade. I would use it to make my last kill of these games.

''Thistle, I know you're there!'' I shout. I can see him now. The puny little thirteen year old, who thinks he's so amazing because he made it to the final two. Except, he made it to the final two ___with _me, someone who has been trained to murder people since they were born.

He thinks I can't see him, how wrong he is. Through the trees of this forest, I can see that little boy. The one who thinks he can win. And then, he steps on a twig, and he knows I've seen him.

''Found you.'' I smile, before running straight at him. But he runs away, and he's a lot faster than I expected.

''You can't run forever, little boy!'' I scream, as he runs out of my sight, but I don't stop. And then there's a crash, and I know I've got my chance, because he's on the floor.

''P-Please don't hurt me!'' He cries, trying to push himself away from me.

''I'm sorry, but I have to. Didn't you realize that?'' I cackle, as I sit down on his chest. I admire my knife, before driving it straight into his arm. He cries out in pain, which satisfies me to no extent.

''Please!'' He cries, as the tears start pouring down his face. I turn my head and give him what looks like a reassuring smile, before smashing my fist into his shoulder. A huge crack makes me smile, as he screams in pain.

''What to do with you.'' I hiss, moving my face close to him.

''I have a good idea!'' I laugh, twisting his head so he's facing the side.

''Thistle, you know when I said I don't bite?'' I ask him, while I'm still laughing.

''Mmhmm?'' He mumbles, trying to hold in his tears.

''I lied.'' I shout, digging my teeth into his neck. He screams, cries, and thrashes around. But it doesn't stop me. Yet, this doesn't satisfy my lust for blood. A smile crosses my face as I think of something, something that will no doubt make me famous.

''Bye bye.'' I whisper, as I jolt my head to the side.

___Ripping his throat out._

And then, his cannon sounds. And I am the victor.


	4. You're Wrong

Tupac Shakur said: ******''Reality is wrong. Dreams are for real.''**

That's interesting; the first time it's been a quote for a prompt. But still, a very interesting topic to write about. From the moment I saw the prompt, the idea of writing something along these lines was the only thing that ran through my mind. And the only person it would work with for me, was the ******Female Morphling!**

So, if you don't get that, this one-shot is about the Female Morphling from District Six. I've named her, played out her life, and here it is!

Enjoy, and ___please_ tell me what you think in a review.

* * *

******You're Wrong**

Brie Ancina was born a healthy young girl. Her parents weren't surprised, however. The medicine district had all the necessary drugs to produce a healthy young child. She was brought up despising the Hunger Games, though she knew she would never fall to the horrifying fate of being reaped like other girls had.

___She was wrong._

At the age of thirteen, Brie Ancina was reaped for the 46th Hunger Games. She was shocked, horrified, disgusted. Images of blood ran through her head, voices told her she was going to die. She believed them. She thought she was going to be one of the many bloodbath victims.

___She was wrong._

Brie Ancina made it past the first day, but her mind had gone crazy. She had seen so much death in just one day that she had no idea what to think any more. She thought the Games weren't as bad as they seemed, that the tributes were easily able to stay confident and mentally stable.

___She was wrong._

On the second day, she was no better. Her mind was still crazy. Along with her district partner, Herg, she trudged through the endless desert in hope of finding some water. Not for herself, she knew she was going to die, so she didn't bother to try. For Herg. He was a twelve-year-old boy, and she had made a promise to his mother that she would keep him alive. She thought he would win.

___She was wrong._

On the third day, after still no water, they were ambushed by the careers. Brie managed to escape from them with only a cut running down her arm. Herg, however, was not so lucky. Brie's mind went completely crazy when she saw the careers slicing Herg to pieces. She had ran. And not fulfilled her promise. And now he was dead. She screamed, louder than ever before, and ran towards the careers. She knew it was time for her end.

___She was wrong._

She killed every one of the remaining careers, using her trusty crossbow. And then the reality of what had happened hit her; she had just ended four lives. At first, it seemed the logical thing to do, they killed Herg. But it was much, much worse than it seemed. Now, because of her, four families are weeping. Four lives are gone. Four faces will forever remain in her head. And she collapsed on the floor, knowing that some other tribute would eventually find her and kill her.

___She was wrong._

She woke up to blaring trumpets, and an announcer screaming ''Ladies and Gentle, your victor of the 46th Hunger Games, Brie Ancina!'' She was gobsmacked. She thought she was going to die. And now she would have to face her unforgiving family, after she had ended four lives.

___She was wrong._

She returned home, and her family had gone. Somebody told her that they had all contracted a virus and died. But she knew that was unlikely. Nobody would die of a virus in District Six, it's impossible. She knew it was President Snow's doing. She refused to become part of his prostitution game, and this was her punishment. She thought she had lost everything.

___She was wrong._

The only other District Six victor, Clemi, showed her how to be happy again. He gave her a transparent blue liquid, morphling, and told her to inject it into her arm. She did so, and instantly all her worries were gone. She was happy. Together, they explored the wonder of life. Colour, nature, passion. And they fell in love. And she knew they would be together, forever.

___She was wrong._

They were reaped for the 75th Hunger Games, but neither cared. Their undying happiness was all they needed, and their constant supply of morphling would keep the happiness going. But the Capitol are mean. They wouldn't give them their morphling. So Brie cried. Because now happiness was gone, and reality hit her. Only one of the tributes would come out alive, and she knew it would be one of the careers.

___She was wrong._

Haymitch Abernathy told her that they needed to do everything possible to keep Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark alive. Katniss is a bird. Peeta is a baker. They are both beautiful. They both do beautiful things. Katniss flies, Peeta cooks. They are in love. And so they both must live, and that was Brie's new goal, for both Katniss and Peeta to live. She knew Katniss could make it, so she decided to protect Peeta. But she still knew Clemi would live longer than her, so she made him promise to keep them alive.

___She was wrong._

The female from two, Enobaria, threw a knife at Clemi. He fell to the ground with a thud. She had failed, again. But she refused to fight, she didn't want to end any more lives. And so she slowly followed the Bird and her allies. The Bird showed her courage and skill, and Brie was impressed. She often clapped to herself, to show her happiness, though she knew only the nasty Capitol people could see her do it. She thought she might actually out live the Bird, even though she wasn't supposed to.

___She was wrong._

Nasty orange monkeys. They tried to kill the Bird and her allies. The Bird and District Four man are fine, they can easily fight the monsters off. Peeta was not so strong, and he didn't see the monkey jump at him. Brie jumped in the way, and the monkey bit her. She thought it wasn't serious, maybe she would live.

___She was wrong._

Peeta was nice to her as she died. She painted her favourite flower, a chrysanthemum, on his cheek using her own blood. It looked pretty. Like everything in life. Life is beautiful. And hers was ending. But she didn't care, because she was going to have the longest sleep of her life. And that's what she wanted, to relieve all the tiredness and pain that she's been through. And as long as she can sleep, she can dream.


	5. The Flipping of a Coin

**So I didn't actually write this for Starvation, but it's a one-shot nonetheless. It's a poem instead of a story though. Tell me what you think! It's about President Coin's death and it's from her POV.**

* * *

******P**resident Snow had fallen, the war had been won.

******R**eady for death he sat, his hands tied behind his back.

******E**ven though he lost the war, his last song he sung.

******S**o when Katniss stepped infront of him, his voice couldn't help but crack.

******I**'m sorry. Is what his eyes said, staring up to the one that would kill him. He was afraid, he could not pretend.

******D**idn't believe him, she never could. That animal would never feel remorse.

******E**xtremely sad, he seemed, that his excuse for a life would end.

******N**ow he said something, as she loaded her bow, ready to end his course.

******T**urned towards me she did, arrow still in her bow. The Mockingjay, the bird.

******C**ried out for her to stop, but the look of determination in her eye.

******O**ver, through the air her weapon flew, until it was in my heart.

******I **screamed out in pain, telling her she did wrong. Hitting the ground, I cry.

******N**ow the rebels have won, but I shall never see it. Now I feel death, as my life falls apart.


End file.
